Invisible Man~
by Pally Mon
Summary: A Mishiro song fic! *Dodges various objects* Hey! It's for Lilac's contest! PLEASE r/r!!!


Okay peeps.. here goes..my first…Mishiro!! *dodges books *

Don't click the back button just yet!!! Here's the deal.. This is for Lilac's contest that's she's holding. After she gets a few stories, she'll judge them. But here's the catch! It can't be a Sora/Yamato, Mimi/Yamato, T.K/Kari, Sora/Yamato, or a Taiora. 

But you're thinking..hey! Why didn't she write a Michi, then? Let me explain. Most of you know, I've never written a story that has Izzy as one of the main characters.. Calm down Aquarius. So! I decided to give it a whirl, and write one that has Izzy and Mimi as the main characters. 

So Lilac, and everybody else, I hope ya like! ^_^

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon nor 98 degrees. Plain and simple. SO NAH, NAH, NAH!!!! :P

Dedication: This is for Mimiblossoms, StarGazer, and Aquarius. You guys are awesome authors, and I love your work! If you all have some extra time, PLEASE read there stuff !!!!

Invisible Man~

Izzy sat under a tree, reading one of his favorite novels. His red hair gently swaying in the breeze, his black eyes settled into his book. He flipped one page after another, following the adventures in his novel. 

**__**

You can hardly wait to tell all your friends, 

How his kisses taste sweet like wine.

Izzy heard laughter off in the distance, and looked to find the source. He saw Joe and Mimi, laughing, holding hands, without a care in the world. Izzy felt his heart warm, as he set his gaze on Mimi. How could she be so perfect? So loving? So sincere…

**__**

And how he always makes your heart skip a beat,

Every time he walks by

How her hair flowed with the rhythm of her body, her hazel eyes so full of life and energy. But alas, she could never be his. "She's Joe's." Thought Izzy, his dark eyes becoming dull. He watched as Mimi turned to leave Joe, but he turned around and pulled her into a kiss.

**__**

And if your feeling down, he'll pick you up

He'll hold you close when you're making love 

Izzy felt his blood boil, as Mimi and Joe kissed. How Joe slid his arms around her, as she slipped her arms around Joe's neck. He felt tears form in his eyes, but quickly wiped them away. He's not the loving one, he's supposed to be the smart one! Besides, he didn't have time for love. He was to busy with work! But oh, how Izzy yearned for Mimi's sweet touch, the feel of her smooth cheeks on his fingertips. 

Izzy packed up his belongings, and ran back into the school, the wind racing through his red locks, and small sprinklets of water flying from his eyes.

**__**

He's everything you been dreaming of

Oh baby

Izzy sat in his 7th hour class, watching the clock intently. Izzy shifted his gaze from the clock to Mimi, who also had that class that hour. He chuckled softly at her, watching her doze quietly on her desk. He sighed, and reached over to Mimi's hair. He stopped himself, and pulled his hand back. What am I doing? He thought, turning his attention over to the teacher.

**__**

I wish you'd look at me that way,

You beautiful eyes lookin' deep into mine

"Izzy?" 

Izzy froze. He turned to Mimi, his muscles tensing up in his back. He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Mimi looked at him with concern, her eyes full of worry. Izzy yelped, his voice closing up on him. 

"*gulp * Yes?" Mimi smiled, and handed him a note. She signaled for Izzy to open it, her eyes flying from the teacher to Izzy. Izzy unfolded the note, and read the letter inside.

Izzy, I need help with this class. Can you help me? Do you think I can come to your house after school today, to study? Love, Mimi

Izzy grabbed his pen, and wrote a response. He handed the note back to Mimi, and flashed her a smile. 

**__**

Telling me more than any words could say,

But you don't even know I'm alive

Mimi smiled back, and stuffed the note into her binder. Izzy turned back in his seat, slapping himself mentally. He smiled to himself as the bell rang, as he grabbed his stuff, and walked out the door. 

"Hey! Izzy!" 

Izzy felt his heart skip a beat, as he saw Mimi's slender hand on his broad shoulder. Mimi jumped in front of Izzy, and smiled. He felt his body melt instantly, his heart thumping loudly in his muscular chest. 

"Thanks Izzy. See you tonight at 7!" She said, as she planted a quick kiss on Izzy's cheek. He watched her walk away, and disappear in the hall. Izzy felt his cheeks flush, as his hand flew to the kissed cheek. 

**__**

Baby to you all I am, 

Is the Invisible Man..

Izzy closed his eyes, inhaling the sweet scent of Mimi's touch. His body warmed at the thought of her, her beautiful face, her body, but most of all, her heart..

**__**

You probably spend hours on the phone, 

Talking 'bout nothing at all

He gasped, looking at his watch. "I've gotta get going!" He cried, running down the hall, and out the door. Izzy jumped into his car, started the engine, and headed for home.

**__**

It doesn't matter what the conversation,

Just as long as he called

Izzy ran into his home, surveying his surroundings. "At least I'm tidy!" Said Izzy, running to his room to change. 

Izzy stepped out of his bathroom, checking himself ever so carefully in his mirror. Izzy was wearing a pear of baggy blue jeans, with white and orange tennis shoes. For a shirt, he was wearing a dark green, sleeveless t-shirt, that exposed his muscles, and a dark orange cover shirt, which was unbuttoned down the middle. 

He smiled, his dark eyes dancing in the light. He checked his clock, and went to the living room. He sat down on the couch, and put his hands behind his head. 

DING DONG

Izzy leaped out of the sofa, and opened the door. He stood back in amazement. 

**__**

Lost in a love so real, and so sincere

You wipe away each other's tears

"Hey Mimi." Izzy said cooly, leading Mimi into his home. "Hey Izzy. Thanks for having me." Mimi smiled, walking into the living room. "Hey, looking sharp Izzy!" Mimi remarked, looking Izzy up and down. 

Izzy felt himself blush, as he ran a hand through his spiky, red, hair. "You too, Mimi!" 

Mimi blushed, as she looked down at her outfit. "Thanks, Izzy." Mimi was wearing a pair of blue jean bellbottoms that flared down at the knee. She had a light green t-shirt on, about the color of her crest. 

Izzy's cheeks flushed with heat, as broke looked to Mimi. "Ready to go study?" 

"Sure!" Said Mimi, adjusting the book bag on her back. 

"Let's study in my room." Suggested Izzy, leading Mimi down the hall. 

**__**

Your face lights up whenever he appears

Izzy lectured Mimi on the math questions, showing Mimi all there is to know about geometry. "You see Mimi-

"Izzy? I can't get this!" Mimi cried, holding her head in her hands. Izzy gasped, and looked at Mimi. "It's okay, Mimi! You'll get it!"

She lifted her eyes, her red eyes breaking Izzy's heart. "Would you like to go to the park?" That'll cheer you up!" Izzy smiled, taking Mimi's hand. Izzy wiped away Mimi's tears, his hands damp from the droplets.

"That'll be great Izzy!" She exclaimed, jumping up from the bed. Mimi took Izzy's arm, and dragged him out the door.

**__**

I see you all the time baby, the way you look at him

I wish it was me sweetheart, Boy I wish it was me

Izzy and Mimi walked through the park, enjoying each other's company. Mimi sighed, her light brown hair flowing in the evening wind. "Izzy. This is wonderful! Hey! Joe and me used to come here! Do you want to see our tree?" 

Izzy's heart sank, as a frown formed on his face. "Sure, Mimi. I'd love to." How Izzy despised Joe, he had Mimi all to himself. Everything! He is the one who showers her with sweet kisses whenever she is down, or is her prince charming. 

"Come on, Izzy! Hurry up!" Begged Mimi, her hazel eyes sparkling with happiness. 

"This is it, Izzy! Here's our- Mimi stopped. She pulled Izzy behind a tree, and peeked out towards the couple. "What? Joe?" She asked, her voice quivering. 

**__**

But I guess it'll never be

Mimi peered over at Joe, trying to see what he was hunched over. Mimi yelped, her eyes trickling with tears, as she saw a hand appear from in front of Joe, a small slender hand, wrapping itself around Joe's neck. Izzy stood back in shock, his mouth hanging wide open. 

"J-Joe?" Asked Mimi, her hands shaking gently. Joe gasped, and turned to face Mimi's tear streaked eyes. "Mimi, I- 

Mimi stepped to the other side of Joe, seeing who was behind her. "God, no..NO!" Screamed Mimi, her heart shattering to the ground. After taking one last look at Joe, she turned and ran. 

Joe lowered his head, and held it in anguish. "Mimi! Mimi, wait! Please!" 

Izzy watched his love run off, her eyes soaked with salty tears. Izzy glared at Joe, his eyes flared with anger. Izzy ran up to Joe, and punched him straight in the jaw. Joe fell back, the red headed woman running to his side. 

"Joe, how could you?" Asked Izzy, his muscles tightened. Izzy stared at the woman, his heart shattering to a thousand pieces. "How could you, Sora?" Izzy turned and ran after Mimi, leaving Joe and Sora in a heap of dust. 

**__**

I wish you'd look at me that way

Your beautiful eyes lookin' deep into mine

Joe rammed his fist into a tree, tears escaping from his eyes. Sora stood behind him, silent. Joe looked at the mark that he and Mimi had written in the tree. He screamed, and scraped away the M.T + J.K , and fell to the ground, holding his head in his hands.

~*~*~*~

Izzy ran after Mimi, going as fast as his body could take him. He couldn't believe what had just happened. Mimi's life had just shattered, her delicate heart smashed to smithereens. He stopped, and saw Mimi sitting near the lake, her tears gently falling into the water.

He came up behind her, and laid a hand on her shoulder. She looked at him, her face stained by tears. Izzy felt his heart break, as he laid his hand on Mimi's soft head of hair. 

"I'm sorry, Mimi." Izzy said, his voice low and sorrowful. She burst into tears, and cried into Izzy's chest. He smiled, and wrapped his arms around Mimi, hushing her tense body.

"It'll be okay Mimi, I'm here for you.." 

Mimi looked into Izzy's eyes, the fields of hazel clouded by uncertainty. Izzy took his thumb, and wiped Mimi's frail tears. Mimi blushed, her cheeks becoming a rosy red. 

"Thanks, Izzy." Mimi whispered, becoming lost in Izzy's deep eyes. Now or never, Izzy told himself, as he slowly leaned into Mimi.

**__**

Telling me more than any words could say, 

But you don't even know I'm alive

A bolt of electricity ran through Izzy's spine, as his lips connected with Mimi's. He moaned softly, as Mimi gently kissed back. Mimi slid her arms around Izzy's neck, and leaned into Izzy.

Izzy laid his hand on Mimi's cheek, and kissed her more hungrily. A warm aura ran through Mimi, forgetting all past thoughts of Joe. They each kissed more urgently, each hungering for more. Izzy's eyes snapped open, as Mimi slowly slipped her tongue into Izzy's mouth. He relaxed, and tightened his grip on Mimi. 

As they broke apart, Izzy inhaled the sweet in scent of Mimi's honeydew locks, releasing his hold on her thin waist. 

They smiled, gave each other a quick kiss, as they stared off into the sunset. "I love you, Mimi." Sighed Izzy, staring into Mimi's hazel eyes. She blushed, and laid her hand on his cheek. "I love you too, Izzy." 

Izzy ran a hand through Mimi's hair, and kissed her gently. Mimi took Izzy's hand, as they walked off together in the park. 

**__**

Baby to you all I am

Is the Invisible Man…..

Aww…How sweet!!! Well, there's my entry, Lilac! ^_^ Sorry Joe/Sora Peeps!!!! *dodges various items thrown at her* I hope ya liked it! ^_^ How many of you caught the different couplings that weren't mentioned at the very beginning of this??? There was Mishiro, Soroe, and Mimoe!! A triple combo!! Lol!! Well, PULEEZE review!!! Please???? Some of you readers may not know how much reviews mean to the authors! We love comments!!!! ^_^ Well, thank you!!! And for you 98 degree'ers, yes, I skipped a chorus, I don't care! Just had my first week of school, and I'm tired!!! So, sorry.

P.S~ my e-mail is [palmonparadise@hotmail.com][1]

Thankies! ^_^

   [1]: mailto:palmonparadise@hotmail.com



End file.
